ridsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpinox
Scorpinox Randy Guanda Leader of 50 State Initiative (This Character Belongs to TheGhostMan) History Randy Guanda was born near the Sonoran Desert in Arizona. He started out as a normal boy living a normal life, until he cam across a certain scorpion: a mutated Arizona Bark scorpion. As the little child crept forward to observe the creature, it jumped onto his arm and stabbed its tail into Randy’s arm. The sting mark turned a shade of blue and started to become scaly. Gradually, the blueness and scaliness spread throughout his whole body, causing him great pain. After 3 days his entire body was blue and scaly and he had a scorpion’s tail protruding from his backside. After the people in his city found out, they shunned him but not his mother because even though she had heard the rumors she would always love her mijo even if they were true. Due to her blindness, she couldn't see the state that her son was in and didn’t know how to help him. So Randy was left alone to discover and experiment with his powers. He experimented with his tail first, gradually learning to hide his tail into his spine. As Randy learned of his powers, he noticed that his hands when he wanted could turn into a scorpion’s claws when he wanted. As the years went by he continued working on his powers, he learned that the tail was not just for decoration, he learned that it held a dangerous neurotoxin within the stinger. He spent 10 years going out into the desert to practice his powers after school until he thought he was ready for action. Randy was watching the news on his TV one day when he heard something about the 50 State Initiative. He also heard something about a new procedure that could reverse blindness but it cost more then Randy ever made at his part time job, he knew he wanted his mom to see again but he didn’t want to be a villian so at that moment he decided to become a hero. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Before Randy was stung he was a curious fun loving child, after he was stung and he was ostracized by the town and psychologically by his mother’s condition, he became a smart alec person that is an otaku when it comes to arachnids since he was stung by one and he wanted to learn everything he could about them. Abilities Abilities Randy has superhuman strength, super human agility, advanced wall climbing skills, superhuman stamina, is able to recall his scorpion tail back into his spine when civilian, able to store venom in a gland in his body in conjuction with his tail. Hands can turn into scorpion claws. Weakness Weakness Randy is unable to climb slippery surfaces such as glass or plastic He has an Achilles’ heel so to speak under his tail where an extra padding of nerves lies to make sure his control of his tail is more accurate. If this point is punched he suddenly becomes very stiff as if paralyzed. He is rather weak against the pesticide Ethyl Chloride. Relationships Relationships ----